A mistake
by IleanaBadWolf
Summary: The story is a translation of the original story 'Une erreur' by Dragicobus : There would have one night. Just one night where he had give in to the temptation. It have been too much for him, he didn't been able to resist.


This story is a translation of the original story 'Une erreur' by **Dragicobus**, here is the link of the original story :

http : / / www . fanfiction . net / s / 7781715 / 1 / Une_erreur

Thanks to **Aqua-lily6 **for correct it.

* * *

It had been one night; just one single night where he had given in to the temptation. It had been too much for him, he hadn't been able to resist.

It was a mistake, the biggest of his life and the one choice he regretted more than anything else. A mistake he tried to forget for almost two month. He hadn't thought that it would be him, the man he loved, who talked to him about his mistake, and certainly not like this and certainly not after everything that had happened.

'You need to go do a blood test!'

When the words passed from Kurt's lips, he had immediately understood that he knew but Blaine had to confirm how he knew.

'He told me. He came to my house and stood on my doorstep and told me.'

Blaine has been surprised by how calm his boyfriend was behaving. He had expected a massive argument with lots of shouting, or maybe even a couple of frustrated swipes at this chest. But it was certainly not this; the calm was worse, more unnerving, more real, more serious.

'Go to do a blood test.' He repeated. 'Sebastian doesn't remember using a condom when you…well you know…'

'But Kurt, I don't want…'

'He is HIV positive, Blaine. You know what that means. You have to do a blood test, it's important for both of us, but especially you. You should do one first thing in the morning. I know that we have always used protection, but we never know. This way we will know by tomorrow'

Blaine felt the anxiety lodge in his stomach. HIV positive. Sebastian is HIV positive. Oh my God… And if he had it too? He looked at the brown eyes of his boyfriend, the same look of despair shining back.

'Kurt…'

Kurt moved near him and took both his shaking hands in his own.

'I'll come with you, if you want…'

Blaine simply nods his head, unable to form the necessary words.

'You have to know though that whatever the result of this blood test, I can't stay with you. I can't stay with someone who cheating on me, even you.'

Blaine felt his heart break at those words. His decision had cost him the love of his life.

'I… I understand…'

After that, Kurt didn't stay late. He had preferred leave pretty quickly, but promised to be there the next day morning to accompany him to the screening center.

The hours passed slowly, Blaine worried more and more trying in vain to remember if they had in fact used a condom or not.

The young man did not slept not much that night, and even less the following night as he waited for the results of this blood test.

Will he be in clear and in good health like Kurt or sick like Sebastian? He spent the night going around circles in his house, biting his nails down so far the skin bled and then tried to sleep. He didn't know what he would do if the results was positive.

How would he announce it to his relatives?

How could he live with a disease as serious?

How could he possibly make future plans when he cannot even tell how long we will live?

How could he ever get married without be scared to give his disease to his lover?

Blaine stifled a scream into his pillow then looked up at his alarm clock.

4:33 am

He still had few hours before he would know the result. Blaine lay on his back, crossing his arms behind his head, closing his eyes, trying to remember the night that was changing his whole life.

However, not matter how hard he tried, all he could remember were the hot kisses exchanged, their hands on each other body and the sex as Sebastian pounded on his prostate more and more hard, bringing him to climax.

At no point did he remember Sebastian putting on a condom and this observation made him feel sick with anxiousness.

The knot in his stomach tightened, a desire to vomit took possession of him. He stood up quickly and locking himself in the bathroom, bringing back up the meagre meal that he had forced himself to swallow. After what seemed like hours, he stood up and splashed his face with water and got back into bed.

Blaine keeping his eyes fixed on the alarm clock, watching at the seconds crawl past.

When it finally showed nine o'clock, Blaine got up and prepared himself for the trip to the screening centre. Kurt had offered to go with him, but Blaine had refused, not wanting him to be present when he would saw the results.

The young man arrived at the centre and went to the reception with trembling steps, his heart beating at high speed.

He gave his name to the receptionist, and after showing her his ID card, she gave him a white envelope with his name written on it. He vaguely thanks the woman and leaves in the direction of his car.

It's only when he was sat down behind his steering wheel that he looks at the envelope. Taking a deep breath and trying to control his trembling hands, he opened it, bringing out the paper, unfolded it.

His breathing stopped and his heart skipped several beats. In the middle of the results, just one phrase caught his attention, the one life changing phrase. _HIV positive._

* * *

__I'll keep the author informed of your review.


End file.
